Visit In The Night
by Faith Sparks
Summary: Link is plagued with nightmares of that day in the Water Temple. The day he killed Dark. After seven years, Link is a 17 year-old again, but he's still in pain with heartbreak. But one night, someone comes to him. Someone he knows.


**This is my first slash fan-fic okay?**

 **And this had been in my head for a while when I look a picture.**

 **That's right, a picture got me this idea and I know this happened to some of you too.**

 **I got this idea from looking at the picture that is on a DeviantArt account. AngelofHappiness has this stories cover picture since this came from her or him. Honestly, I think it's a her cause AngelofHappiness sounding like a girls name. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Check it out.**

 **Let me know in the reviews about how good I did.**

* * *

 _Link was knocked on his back, his sword falling out of his hand. The shadow_ _is above him, getting ready for the killing blow._

 _Link looks up at the shadow as the shadow looks down on him. Link can see the shadow struggling to not bring the blade down into his heart._

 _The shadow took breathed heavily as he looks into Links eyes._

 _"Help me," the shadow whispered. "Save me."_ _Link's eye's widened._

 _The shadow brings down his blade, but Link dodges._

 _Link grabs his sword and plunges it into the shadow's chest. The shadow drops his sword._

 _Link pulls out his sword. He catches the shadow has he fell, dropping his Master Sword._

 _They end up with Link on his knees and the shadow laying on his back against them as he bleeds out through his chest wound._

 _The shadow looks up at Link as Link brings his hand to the shadows face to move his black hair out of his face._

 _"Thank you," the shadow whispered. Link smiles, but it was a heartbroken smile._

 _"My name's Link," Link told the shadow, wanting him to know his name before he died._

 _The shadow smiles back. "Dark, I'm your shadow. Thank you for freeing me from Ganondorf's control."_

 _Dark takes one last breath before closing his eyes. Links eye's widened._

 _"Dark." Link shakes his body._

 _"DARK!"_

* * *

Link shot up out of his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around wildly. Realizing that he was in his room, he settled down. Laying back in bed, Link thought back on what had happened ever since he killed/saved Dark.

He beat Ganondorf, Zelda sent him sent him back to his timeline and to his normal age, he warned his timelines Zelda and her father who banished Ganondorf, he went back to his home in Kokiri, he lived there for about 5 years before getting kicked out by Mido for being a Hylian, and finding this abandoned home and fixed it up, lived there for about 2 years and still does.

Ever since then he had been having nightmares of that day over and over again. Link missed Dark. He missed his shadow. He just wanted him back.

Looking out the window, Link saw that it was morning. With a sigh, he got up. He had to go into town today to get some food.

Link went through his entire day, not once noticing the ruby eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

It was midnight and Link was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having the same nightmare.

Link shot up and before falling back on his bed. He arched his right knees up and closed his eyes. So he didn't see his shadow move.

Link felt something climb onto the bed and sit on the top of his arched knee and place their right hand on the bed next to his middle.

Link opened his eyes, intending to push whoever it was off of him. But before Link could move his arms, he gasped as he saw who was above him.

No longer was his skin black as a shadow but was like Links. Dressed just like him in his tunic and hat but they were black. White tights and boots as well. Ruby red eyes stared back at him. It was Dark.

Dark smiled. "Hey, Link."

Link shook his head. "No, no, no. It can't be. It can't be you. I stabbed you." Dark placed his right hand on Link shoulder. "Link, I'm right here. Yes, you stabbed me, but I'm right here. I had to wait 7 years to come back cause of our ages, but I'm here," Dark said, smiling softly.

Link shook his head again. "I killed you." Dark squeezed Link's shoulder. "No, you saved me from Ganondorf. You might not have been able to see me, but I was with you the whole time after we met in the Water Temple. You didn't kill me."

Tears came down Link's face. "You're not real. You're not real. Just my mind playing tricks on me." Dark frowned. "You don't want me here? Ok, fine. I'll leave." Dark sat up, getting ready to get off the bed and back to being Link's shadow for now.

Link gasped. NO! He didn't wait him to leave! He wanted him to stay!

Link held out his hand. "Wait! Please! Don't go! I don't wanna be alone!"

Dark paused and stared back down at Link. Link was breathing heavily and was close to bawling in tears. "Please," Link whimpered. "Prove to me that you're real, not just an image of my mind."

Dark stared at Link. He then remembered that Link had seen illusions of him or people that he thought were him. Only to end up heartbroken when the images faded away or telling the people that they looked like a friend of his.

Dark smiled down at Link. Leaning down and putting his hands next to Links shoulders, Dark looked into Link's eyes. "I think I know what I need to do." Dark slipped his hands to circle Link before moving down to hug him. Dark made sure that his cheek was against Link's neck for physical contact.

Link breathed heavily. More tears came down his face. Link hugged him back. "You're real."

Dark smiled and moved back, just enough so he was above Link and was not touching, but still letting Link have his arms around him. "Yeah, I am."

Dark moved his hands, one going to the center of Link's back and the other going to the back of Link's head. "There is something else that I want to do, something that I've been wanting to do for a long time."

Before Link could ask, Dark leaned down and kissed Link. Link froze when Dark did that, but closed his eyes and kissed back. Being bisexual was greatly known around Hyrule. They all believed that if you love them, you were made to love them.

Dark pushed his head down further, burying Link's head in the pillows. Dark begged for entrance and Link granted it. Dark explored Link's mouth. After he was done, Link explored his. They pulled apart, staying about an inch close to one other.

Link was ready to cry again. He loved Dark. He found it out after a couple relationships ended because the girl or boy didn't love him as much. But having Dark just kiss him like that, he couldn't believe it.

"Don't think I haven't heard what you said about me. And yes, Link, I love you too." Link let the tears flow down his face. Over the years he believed no one would say those words to him, but Dark proved him wrong.

Dark smiled softly, for he knew what Link was thinking, for he heard Link talk to himself about it. "Let me prove it to you," Dark whispered. Link shivered at Dark's tone of voice.

Dark slowly moved both hands to the center of Link's chest. Link bit his lip. Dark removed the green cloth that was around Link's waist and threw it to the floor. Dark then moved both hands to the stems of Link's shirt. Dark looked at Link for permission. Link nodded, blushing. Dark pulled Link's shirt over his head before throwing the shirt on the floor, leaving Link revealing a six-pack chest.

Link blushed a bright red cause of embarrassment. Dark shook his head with a smile. "Let me make it more comfortable for you."

Dark reached behind him and took off his boots. Then while he was holding his boots in one hand, he took off his hat with the other before dropping them on the floor. He then took off his gloves, dropping them on the floor. Not breaking eye contact with Link, Dark then removed his tunic, revealing a six-pack, muscled chest. Dark dropped his tunic to the floor as Link blushed even redder.

Dark chuckled, "Blush any more and you'll be called something that's way redder than a tomato." Link give Dark a poor glare. Dark chuckled again.

He then leaned down so their chest touched. Link bit back a moan. Dark started to move against Link's skin, causing both of them to let out moans. Link's arched knee fell to the bed since he could not keep it up any longer. Dark's left hand slipped behind Link's head and into his hair. Dark leaned up and kissed Link, not once stopping his movement. Link moved his hands to Dark's back, rubbing his hands against it.

Dark moaned into the kiss and pushed Link further into the bed. Link gasped and pulled away when he felt Dark's free hand on his thigh. "Dark." "Relax, Link."

Link bit his lip. He had to know. He had to know why Dark loved him before they went too far to go back. "Dark, Dark?" "Hmm?" Dark was nuzzling Link's neck. Link held back a moan to ask his question. "Why do you love me?" Dark stopped and lifted his head to look into Link's eyes.

"When people said I was a monster, you told them I was being controlled. When people said I was a killer, you told them I couldn't kill you. When Zelda said I was a being of evil, you told her my story and fate. When Zelda asked why you cared, you said that I was your shadow, but was also my own person. You changed a lot of people's views about me by telling them what I said to you and what I asked you to do. That's why I love you."

Link was once again crying. Dark leaned closer to him. "You love me because I make you feel whole. You love me because you know I care. You love me because the way I make you feel. That's why you love me." Link nodded to confirm Dark's words.

Dark smiled. His left hand moved to Link's chest and started to rub it. Link closed his eyes but snapped them open when he felt Dark's hand on the front of his boxers. Link looked at Dark and nodded. Dark slipped off Link's boxers and dropped them on the floor, exposing Link's harden member.

"My turn," Dark said and he moved up a bit and removed his pants and boxers in one. He dropped them on the floor as Link looked at his rather large member.

Link gulped. Dark was bigger, very big. How in the name of the Goddesses was Dark gonna fit?! Dark caught Link's gaze. "Don't worry, Link."

Dark leaned down and kissed the middle of Link's chest before kissing his way up Link's chest and neck before kissing Link on the mouth. Link gasped when he felt Dark's finger near his entrance. "Shh, relax," Dark said, breaking the kiss, before moving down to suck the side of Link's neck.

Dark's finger slipped into Link's entrance. Link moan at the feeling it brought. Dark then slipped in another finger. He then scissored Link's entrance, stretching him. "Dark, uhh." Dark smirked at how he made Link moan. He added a third finger. Link moaned. When Dark removed his fingers, Link whined. Dark chuckled.

Link gasp when he felt something else, something bigger at his entrance. Link didn't have time to say anything because... "Ahhhh," Link yelled as he was penetrated. He had tears running down his face cause of the pain. Dark was shushing him, brushing his face. Link was breathing heavily, panting. He could feel Dark inside him. He knew Dark wanted to go but waited for his sake.

After calming his body down, Link gave Dark the ok. Dark started slow, thrusting in and out. But that lasted only a couple seconds before he was doing it fast and rough.

Link moaned loudly. He grabbed Dark's head and pulled him down to kiss him. Dark moved his hands from Link's face to his shoulders, gripping them, most likely leaving a bruise. Link came with a loud cry, breaking the kiss and going slack. Dark came with a few more thrusts. He came with a mighty yell falling onto Link, panting.

As both took deep, breaths, Dark pulled out and leaned over the side, grabbing the green cloth and using it to clean up. After throwing the used green cloth back on the floor, Dark grabbing the blanket and cuddled up with Link. Link shifted under, making it so both were on their sides next to each other.

Dark smiled at Link. Link smiled at him and kissed Dark's cheek before yawning and closing his eyes. Dark looked out the window that was behind him.

"Thank you," he said to the stars before joining Link in a deep sleep.

* * *

The three goddesses smiled.

Finally, after seven years their chosen hero was happy.

In a flash of golden light, the three of them disappeared.

* * *

 **Me: So, how did I do?**

 **I read Dark/Link fanfic's before so I decided to do one.**

 **Hope I did well on my first slash fic.**


End file.
